/b/ - 4chan's random board
/b/ - Random /b/ is the random board of the massive English imageboard 4chan. /b/ is a very infamous place on the internet because of it's anarchist nature. It is also the birth place of almost all of the most famous internet memes such as impact font, rage comics, pedo bear, rick roll, shoop da whoop, its over 9000, and many more. Origin /b/ was the first board ever created unto 4chan, though at the time it was called anime/random. It wasn't until a bit later that /b/ and /a/ got split. During its initial days, /b/ was nothing special. It was simply the board to discuss things that didn't already have a board. Much of the infamous /b/ culture and memes didn't begin until 2005. One of the very first memes to have ever been created on /b/ was gaijin 4koma, a meme which featured two pictures of IGN reporters and their reactions to the games that were being presented. On the first picture, the reporters were not impressed with what they were seeing, however one year later the same reporters showed up to the same video game convention and this time their reaction to what they were seeing was excitement. This created what is one of the very first memes of all time, though at the time /b/ros reffered to things like memes "cliches" and "fads". Habbo raids On the year 2007, /b/ planned a raid on the online browser game Habbo. The idea was that /b/ros would create an account and create a similar looking avatar. This avatar looked like an african american male with an afro and a suit. After they had created their accounts, they would then go and stand in front of the pool and block the entrances. This began the famous term "pool's closed". The raid on Habbo was a huge success. The day after it happened, the habbo administration team even mentioned it on their news section. Apart from the Habbo raids, someone in real life printed out a picture of the avatar and the phrase "pool's closed" and sticked it unto the entrance of an actual pool in real life. Not too long after that, an african american female thought it was directed at her and that the sign was made by someone that was telling her she couldn't use the pool because she was black. The woman reported it to the police as being a hate crime. The whole event ended up on the news which led to /b/ finding out her phone number and leaking it for /b/ to mess with her. Most people called her to annoy her though some people called to legitimately tell her that it was nothing more than an internet joke. The cancer that is killing /b/ "The cancer that is killing /b/" was an ironic term used by people who grew tired of all the threads being made about how /b/ had changed for the worst, to which many users responded by saying "/b/ was never good". These meta threads started popping up around 2009, a time when /b/'s shenanigans were starting to get recognized around the internet and started attracting newcomers to the site. The increase of newcomers (or newfags as /b/ros liked to call them) lead to major anger and constant attempts to try and get rid of them. One of these attempts was with triforcing, a thing that would quickly prove who was new to /b/ and who was an "oldfag".